13 Uderzeniowy cz.3
Kupiec stał sparaliżowany ze strachu. Nie zrobił nic, gdy Opętany wyciągnął swoje ręce i złapał go za kołnierz. Stopy Krzysztofa oderwały się od ziemi, teraz jego twarz znajdowała się dokładnie naprzeciwko twarzy Opętanego- twarzy złożonej wyłącznie z pionowej paszczy. Bestia była zastraszająco wysoka i chuda. Jej sprawiało wrażenie gnijącego, w wielu miejscach widać było kości. jednakże nie należało ufać pozorom. Ukatrupiacze były wyjątkowo silne i szybkie. -Joguszt, karu Mast nasturd. – Odezwał się Opętany głębokim, gardłowym głosem. Te bestie znajdowały się na poziomie rozwoju jaskiniowców. Posiadały jakieś zalążki języka, używały prymitywnych narzędzi- tylko ich nie wytwarzała, lecz zbierały. Ten ukatrupiacz trzymał w górnej parze rąk zardzewiały postrzępiony tasak i wielgachny żelazny hak. -RATUJCIE! RATUJCIE BŁAGAM! – Wrzasnął kupiec, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku. -JEBAGATUL! Jagotz! Jagotz! Jagotz! – Zaczął krzyczeć Opętany, równocześnie zaczynając masakrować twarz człowieka przy pomocy haka i tasaka. Kupiec jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy asystował bestii w krzyku. Kiedy po kilku sekundach z głowy Krzysztofa został już tylko zakrwawiony kikut, Opętany rzucił jego ciało o ziemię i zaczął uderzać wszystkimi czteroma rękoma. Szturmowcy przyglądali się temu z wieloma emocjami. Jedni ze zgrozą i obrzydzeniem, inni z zaciekawieniem, a jeszcze inni z chorą fascynacją i ekscytacją. No cóż, w niektórych kolektywach trafiają się naprawdę dziwne jednostki. Wszyscy trzymali w rękach broń, gotową do wystrzału, ale czekali na pozwolenie od dowódcy. Jeden z niecierpliwszych żołnierzy oparł kolbę o ramię i przyglądał się Opętanemu przez celownik karabinu elektrycznego. -Czekać... - Rozkazał Kapitan. Szturmowcy spięli się jeszcze bardziej. Opętany chyba ich usłyszał- zaprzestał masakrowana zwłok kupca i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku oddziału. Nagle wyprostował się, skulił ręce na klatce piersiowej i cofnął się od trzy kroki. Wszystko to w ciągu ułamka sekundy. -Ognia. - Wydał wyrok Reinhardt. Rozkaz był tak niespodziewany, że w stronę Opętanego wystrzeliły tylko trzy wiązki elektryczności. Taki właśnie zamiar miał Kapitan- po co cały oddział miałby marnować amunicję? W tunelu zrobiło się jasno, na krótką chwilę potwór stał się źródłem światła. Jego kończyny wystrzeliły w różne strony, a samo truchło upadło na ziemię w drgawkach i dymie. -Starczy. - Oznajmił co zapalczywszym Reinhardt. - Siemoradz obszukaj trupa kupca, Imisław i Przedbor- stoicie na czatach. Reszta obszukać karawanę i dołączyć do nich jak skończycie. Żołnierze przystąpili do wykonywania rozkazów. Tylko Miłosz i Lech odważyli się podejść do skrzyni z ludzkimi głowami. -Co to ku*wa jest za sekta tak właściwie? - Zapytał Miłosz. -Po tym co tu widzę wnioskuję, że sataniści. - Odpowiedział Zbigniew oglądając naszyjnik z odwróconym krzyżem. -A, ta wariacja chrześcijan. - Wtrącił się, ni z tego, ni z owego, Lech. Siegfried, który akurat kręcił się w pobliżu odwrócił się błyskawicznie w kierunku Lecha i walnął pięścią w jego głowę. Metalowa rękawica wydała śmieszny dźwięk w trakcie zderzenia z metalowym hełmem. Ale to Lech wyszedł w tym starciu gorzej. -Je*ani ignoranci! Raz przez druty nieuki je*ane. Byś chociaż myślał co mówisz! - Wykrzyczał Siegfried do szturmowca. - Sieg, ale weź się uspokój. - Miłosz próbował go uspokoić. -Jak mam się ku*wa uspokoić, kiedy ci idioci co chwila śmieją się z mojej wiary. - Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że Siegfried był chrześcijaninem, a dokładniej jedynym chrześcijaninem w oddziale. -Dobrze rozumiesz, że nie mamy bladego pojęcia o twojej wierze i czasem coś nam się wymsknie. Sieg mamrocząc coś pod nosem odszedł od nich, w kierunku własnych spraw. Reszta szabru rewizji przebiegła bez niespodzianek. Żołnierze zebrali się przed Reinhardtem by usłyszeć dalsze rozkazy. -''Herr Kapitan'' co robimy dalej? - Zapytał się Otto. -Dzielimy się na dwie grupy- jedna wraca do Torunia i zajmuje się sektą, a druga... - Tu na chwilę zawiesił głos. - idzie do tuneli wyrżnąć Opętanych. Żołnierze zaniepokoili się. Czekało przed nimi jeszcze mnóstwo niebezpiecznej roboty. -Ale jak to tak, charytatywnie? - Zapytał Imisław. -Dogadam się z Żółkiewskim, zapłaci nam sporo za rozbitą sektę i zniszczenie legowiska Opętanych. - Odezwał się Lech. Nie uchodziło uwadze, że utrzymuje dobre kontakty z naczelnikiem Nadzorców w Okręgu Toruńskim. Nie rozwiało to jednak wszystkich wątpliwości szturmowców. Rozwiał je stanowczy głos kapitana. -Zbiórka za pięć minut! Siegfried, Lech, Stanisław, Miłosz i Siemoradz wracają, reszta idzie ze mną. - W głowach żołnierzy nie było nawet śladu sprzeciwu. Zebrali się i ruszyli w swoje strony. Szturmowcy wybrani do zdekonspirowania sekty obmyślili cały plan po drodze. Przy zmarłym kupcu znaleźli torbę z charakterystycznym symbolem na niej namalowanym. Lech i Stanisław, jako najmniej wyróżniający się z piątki, mieli otwarcie z nią paradować w tunelach użytkowych. Pozostała trójka miała patrzeć uważnie czy nikt się nie zainteresował ich towarzyszami, i kiedy już takiego delikwenta znajdą, złapać i przydusić. Ale plan wziął w łeb. -Och, witam panów. Co panowie tu robią? Spotkanie zaraz się zaczyna. - Powiedział niski, pulchny człowieczyna w brązowym płaszczu. Żołnierze nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia co powiedzieć. To nie tak miało być. Jakim cudem trafili na tego idiotę? -Eee..yy... My ten, no, pracowaliśmy dla K... Krzrzrz... Krzysztofaaaa? Tak dla niego, no i zmarło mu się, a my chcieliśmy oddać jego rzeczy komuś znajomemu, ale on nam o nikim nie powiedział... -I dlatego włóczymy się tu z jego torbą. - Dokończył Lech. Człowiek który ich zaczepił lekko się skrzywił. -Ach tak, to ja przepraszam. Chodźmy do mojego mieszkania, dam panom coś za fatygę. Szturmowcy poszli za nim, cały czas zastanawiając się czy nie wpadli w pułapkę. Do mieszkania sekciarza doszli jednak bez żadnych niespodzianek. Właśnie tam dogonili ich trzej pozostali żołnierze. -Stanisław i Miłosz stoicie na czatach, reszta do środka- przesłuchujemy go. - Rozkazał Siegfried. Szturmowcy weszli do pokoju kiedy sekciarz siadał na krześle przy biurku naprzeciw drzwi. -A więc nazywam się Janusz... Chwila było was tylko dwó.. - Dokończenie zdania uniemożliwił mu cios w szczękę od Siemoradza. Janek niechybnie wywaliłby się na krześle gdyby tylko Lech nie złapał go za kołnierz koszuli. Siemor wcześniej wymienił żarówkę w latarce, którą miał zamontowaną w lewym oczodole, na najsilniejszą i teraz włączywszy ją świecił w twarz przesłuchiwanego. -Co wy..? -Pieprzony sekciarz. Wypalamy herezję, ot co. -Żołnierze! - Ryknął Sieg. - Puścić go. Szturmowcy niechętnie posłuchali. Odsunęli się od Janusza łypiąc na niego groźnie. Siegrfied usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka i złapał sekciarza za roztrzęsione dłonie. -Janek, bo mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać? A więc Janek, wiemy o tym co robiliście i zagotowało to krew moich żołnierzy, ale ja postanowiłem dać ci szansę. -Dlaczegogopoprostunieprzypalimy? - Powiedział po swojemu Siemoradz. Sieg odwrócił swoją głowę w jego kierunku. Dla Janka wyglądało to tak jakby karcił swojego podkomendnego, ale Siegfried w rzeczywistości uśmiechnął się i puścił oko, po czym przybrał zatroskany wyraz twarzy i odwrócił się do przesłuchiwanego. -Moi żołnierze są dogłębnie zgorszeni tym co z swoimi ziomkami robiliście, ale ja chcę ci dać szansę. - Mówiąc to wyciągnął spod kołnierza swój różaniec. Janek przełkną ślinę. Kto jak kto, ale chrześcijanie mieli najlepszy powód by ich nienawidzić. A może te pogłoski o ich miłosierdziu są prawdziwe? pomyślał. Nawet jeśli pogłoski były prawdziwe, to Siegfried nie był. Nie był miłosierny i prawdziwy. Grał swoją rolę jednocześnie będąc reżyserem. Najchętniej zobaczyłby wszystkich satanistów w ogniu miotacza Przedbora. Ale musiał teraz grać, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest reszta antychrystów. Grał ponieważ na własnej skórze przekonał się które metody przesłuchiwania są najlepsze. --------- W tym samy czasie czternastu szturmowców było stłoczonych w tunelu będącym poza zasięgiem cywilizacji. Odpierali tam ataki Ukatrupiaczy. -Ognia! - Wrzasnął Reinhardt. Ciało ukatrupiacza, pozbawione 1/4 masy przez wiązkę kilku tysięcy woltów, upadło na ziemię. - Ognia! - Kolejny stwór padł. - Nie cofać się! - Część żołnierzy już zgubiła się w tunelach i nie zamierzał gubić garstki, która mu została.... -------- Strasznie tu nudno. - Stwierdził Stanisław. Razem z Miłoszem pilnowali drzwi za którymi Siegfried przesłuchiwał satanistę. -No. -Stało się ostatnio coś ciekawego? -Nie, ten tydzień był jakiś taki nudny. -Acha... - Stanisław szukał tematu do rozmowy. - Ej, a pamiętasz jak się nie zorientowałeś, że ta laska już jest martwa.... -Brrr.. Nie mów o tym. - Uciął dyskusję Miłosz. Staszek chciał mimo wszystko kontynuować. -D-dobry? Janek jest w mieszkaniu? - Zapytał mężczyzna w czarnym ubiorze, który do nich podszedł. -Kto? - Zapytał zdziwiony Stanisław. -A tak, on się chyba jakoś tak nazywa. - Powiedział Miłosz. -Ehh... - Westchnął przybysz. - Czy właściciel jest w domu? -Tak. - Odparli naraz żołnierze. -Tyle potrzebuję wiedzieć. - Powiedział mężczyzna, po czym wszedł do pokoju, przeciskając się między wojakami. -Achhh... ten... no... o czym to my... - Rozmowa umarła sama. -------- Do pokoju niespodziewanie ktoś wszedł. Sieg myślał, że to Miłosz lub Staszek, ale nie to był ktoś inny. I ten ktoś błyskawicznie zrozumiał co się dzieje. Wyciągnął spod płaszcza miniaturową kuszę, ale szturmowcy byli szybsi. Lech i Siemor porazili mężczyznę tysiącami woltów. Siegfried błyskawicznie się otrząsnął i zwrócił się do Janka. -Widzisz jak się kończy sprzeciwianie nam. Chcę ci tego, jako przyjaciel, oszczędzić. -Tak, tak, ja nie będę... -Powiedz nam ilu was jest. -Stu czterdziestu sześciu. Siegfried wytrzeszczył oczy. Podobnie jak reszta szturmowców. -Czyli najpierw idziemy do Żółkiewskiego. - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Lech. -------- Podczas gdy pięciu szturmowców wraz z nadzorcami ruszało w kierunku kryjówki sekty, a jeden gdzieś tam kurował się z choróbska, pozostałych czternastu prowadziło równą walkę z Opętanymi. Zbigniew właśnie leżał na ziemi zasłaniając się karabinem przed przygniatającym go potworem. Unieruchomił mu w ten sposób dwie ręce, ale bestie pozostałymi dwoma tłukła w hełm szturmowca. Ten miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mu łeb od tych uderzeń. Nagle ciało opętanego przeszył spazm bólu. Ćwierć sekundy później jego łeb przebiła szabla. Kiedy już Zbigniew stał na nogach obok niego był Kapitan, który skutecznie przypominał żołnierzowi, że w IIIw. Po Zdarzeniu to człowiek jest dominującym gatunkiem w warszawskich podziemiach. On i Imisław łamiący Opętanych rękoma, Przedbor spopielający potwory ogniem i reszta, której to udowadnianie szło jako tako. -------- Siegfried wpadł do pokoju i pierwszego satanistę po prostu staranował. W drugiego strzelił z obezwładniającego karabinku elektrycznego. Od batalionów karnych nie ucieka się tak łatwo. W tym czasie czterej pozostali szturmowcy i kilkunastu nadzorców pacyfikowało resztę sekty przy pomocy pałek, paralizatorów i karabinków. Siegfried wpadł do obszernego pomieszczenia na środku którego wymalowany był pentagram. W każdym rogu tegoż pentagramu umiejscowiona była ludzka głowa. Ale tym co zwróciło uwagę Siega był wielki odwrócony krzyż na przeciwko wejścia. Dostrzegł pod nim starego mężczyznę w czerwonym habicie. Jego smoliście czarna skóra była pomarszczona, a czarne oczy zamglone, ale pewnym było, że to on jest przywódcą tej sekty. Uderzył go kolbą w brzuch i popchnął na ścianę. Sekciarz na niego spojrzał. -Czemuż to czynisz? Czy zrobiliśmy ci coś złego, że nas tak krzywdzisz? Przecież te głowy zabieramy już martwym. Nikogo nie zabiliśmy. -Przeszkadzacie mi tym, że po prostu bluźnicie. - Odpowiedział Sieg, po czym pokazał mu swój różaniec. W oczach starca spokój i smutek zastąpił paniczny lęk. Siegfried zacisnął pięść na krzyżu i szarpnął, zrywając różaniec. Pięścią w której go trzymał przyłożył starcowi w twarz, tak że tamtemu wypadło kilka kłów. -Wyżyłeś się już Sieg? - Zapytał Miłosz. -Tak... możecie już znów żartować o moim wyznaniu. Ale tylko przez kilka dni! Piątka szturmowców, Żółkiewski i jego dwóch ochroniarzy czekało w barakach na powrót reszty oddziału. Ten pojawił się niedługo później. Żołnierze byli cali pokryci krwią i brudem. Wielu słaniało się na nogach, trzymało za jakąś wyjątkowo bolącą ranę lub opierało na ramionach silniejszych towarzyszy. Tylko Kapitan szedł twardo, spokojnie jakby nic go nie dotknęło. Żółkiewski wstał. -Teraz mogę uwierzyć w waszą historię. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu